Mundo alterno BNHA
by Luka-sama
Summary: Un mundo donde una simple accion, puede acabar con un sin fin de posibilidades. Como ella, Uravity siendo uno de los peores villanos que hay, destinada a luchar contra el bien. Porque admitamoslo, en ningun mundo el villano puede quedar con el héroe. ¿Verdad?


_Pues hace bastante fue 8 de abril, un día muy especial (que había olvidado por completo) pero que una de mis amigas recordó. Fue cuando ambas nos hicimos amigas, o al menos nos llegamos a hablar en persona (de una forma fue en persona) y hasta ahora somos buenas amigas. Ella me ayuda un montón e hizo un dibujo precioso para este día, porque tiene talento._

 _Pero yo no sé dibujar, así que le hare una historia de regalo._

 _Boku no hero no me pertenece._

 **Mundo alterno**

Uraraka era muy pequeña cuando aquel accidente paso, pero recordaba perfectamente el humo a su alrededor y el calor insoportable de ese día. Recordaba haber visto una lucha de héroes, estando con su padre en aquel edificio donde vivían, viendo todo con emoción, pensando en que cuando crecería, sería una súper heroína como ese hombre de cabello rubio.

Excepto cuando eso paso, cuando el hombre golpeo al villano, cuando este se enojó y luego todo fueron gritos de dolor.

El héroe había ganado, el villano había perdido.

¿Dónde quedaba ella?

Ella estaba ahí viendo los escombros de su hogar, viendo la sangre de sus padres, mientras a lo lejos, la gente alababa al héroe que había salvado a todos.

Pero no a sus padres.

Ellos estaban muertos.

Pero nadie parecía verlos.

Es como si su existencia fuera algo innecesaria, mientras todos alababan a All Might por haber rescatado el día. Pero ella sabía que no había salvado a sus padres, que estaban muertos y ella totalmente sola. Llorando en una esquina de una ambulancia, sin que nadie la notara.

El orfanato era un lugar horrible, los niños la detestaban y sus encargados no eran de tomar mucha importancia cuando la maltrataban. Todas las noches algún pequeño lloraba y la comida era espantosa, nada comparado al calor de sus padres y aquellas cenas.

Pero la administración pronto cayó en manos de un extraño hombre de negocios y las cosas comenzaron a mejorar un poco, pero no para todos, solo para algunos niños que demostraban tener un Quirk que les parecía interesante.

Ella no tenía Quirk.

Muchos niños tampoco tenían a la edad que se esperaba, un psicólogo había comentado que era debido al trauma que algunos tuvieron.

Cuando lo despertó tenía ocho años, fue cuando un niño mayor que ella intento meterle el rostro en el escusado. Había estado tan enojada, que lo único que había deseado era mandarlo a volar por aprovecharse de ella. Algo así había pasado, el niño quedo flotando en el techo del lugar.

Pensó que se enojarían con ella.

Paso todo lo contrario.

Un hombre de traje la vio sonriente cuando la llevaron al despacho del director del lugar, este le alabo por su Quirk y ella se confundió. Hasta hace unas horas los supervisores la veían como poca cosa, su comida había sido en raciones pequeñas y parecía no importarle si vivía o no. Pero este hombre sonreía bastante diciendo que alguien quería adoptarla, porque era una chica interesante.

Sonrió infantilmente feliz de salir de ese lugar.

Empaco las pocas cosas que tenía y se montó en una limosina, pensando que por fin todos sus sufrimientos terminarían. Pero cuando llego a aquel lugar perdido en una ciudad, cuando camino por medio de un pasillo oscuro detrás del hombre de traje, sintió un escalofrió.

El lugar era uno encerrado, lleno de tuberías y con una gran pantalla, subdividida en otras pantallas. Había un hombre sentado en una silla, que no se había dado la vuelta en ningún momento, pero era enorme.

El hombre que la llevo lo presento por su nombre conocido.

All For One.

Este sujeto pareció no mostrar interés en su Quirk, diciendo que hasta que estuviera entrenada, no sería de ningún interés.

Salieron de la habitación rápidamente.

…

—¿Qué pasara ahora?—pregunto cuando el hombre camino frente a ella.

Este solo sonrió tan cálidamente, que era imposible pensar que era un villano.

—Vas a tener que entrenar mucho Uraraka—le explico con un dedo en alto.

Ella ladeo la cabeza.

…

El entrenamiento era algo espartano, doloroso y cansado en niveles inimaginables. Durante los siguientes cinco años entreno día y noche (cuando no tenía misiones), mejorando su Quirk en cada momento que pudiera. Sus profesores no eran particulares, eran parte de los villanos que All For One tenía. No era como si ella viera mucho a su "tutor" legal, lo decía entre comillas, porque muchos otros villanos eran los que a su forma se encargaban de ella. Quienes la entrenaban y con quienes iba de misiones.

Su Quirk al final era útil para ellos, eliminaba a los enemigos enviándolos a volar rápidamente, mientras otros pasaban hacer sus fechorías.

Uravity.

Así la conocía el mundo desde que cumplió trece años, como una villana bastante famosa con sus poderes de gravedad.

Casi estuvo de ser encerrada en varias ocasiones, pero al final Tomura solía apiadarse de ella.

Tomura era alguien que All For One, o Sensei como el peli blanco solía llamarle, reconocía. Mientras todos los demás villanos sufrían heridas, ninguna parecía incomodar a Sensei, pero siempre la orden era clara, mantener a Tomura con vida si él hacía algo.

Cuando ella llego a cumplir 15 años, fue asignada como el guardaespaldas del chico junto con otros villanos. Todo lo que él hacía, no importaba, simplemente cuidarlo y mantenerlo a salvo.

A veces eso era…aburrido.

…

—¿Qué haces?—dijo una voz seca y fría a su espalda.

Se sobresaltó un poco, antes de girar a ver a Tomura a su espalda. El chico estaba sin sus manos en su rostro, por lo cual podía ver su cara demacrada.

Apretó los labios, antes de suspirar y levantarse, dejando de ver las flores que había en ese parque. Jugueteo con un mechón de su cabello algo corto, que tuvo que cortar para que no se volviera atascar en medio de una herida, quedándole sobre sus hombros.

—Mañana es la infiltración no te desconcentres—le demando causando que ella hiciera un puchero.

Matar a All Might.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una misión le parecía interesante, no es como si ella hubiera querido ser una villana, sino que simplemente se vio metida en ese mundo antes de notarlo. Pero era buena en ello, era bueno robando, estafando y luchando.

Pero lo hacía para sobrevivir.

No era como si pudiera hacer otra cosa.

Eso ordenaba Sensei.

Ella ya había visto a Sensei enojado, daba un miedo de cojones, era alguien con quien jama siria a la contraria.

Tal vez en otra situación.

—En que estoy pensando—se rio antes de sacudirse las ropas.

Mañana matarían a All Might porque eso quería sensei, además podría ver que tan fuerte era Noumu en combate. Los demás villanos habían dicho que era trampa luchar contra ella, pues en un rápido movimiento lo había dejado volando en el cielo y si quisiera, pudo haberlo llevado al espacio y matarlo.

No sería la primera vez que tuviera que hacer algo así.

…

Los chicos de la academia eran divertidos, o al menos eso supuso cuando aparecieron por el vórtice, ella detrás de Tomura cuidándolo de cualquiera de ser necesario. Recordaba la vez que el chico llego con una herida, el castigo del Sensei había sido doloroso. Pero era divertido ver sus caras desconcertadas, sin saber que hacer o como luchar. Hasta que un héroe intento absorberlos con un vórtice espacial.

Tío, eso era peligroso.

No se metió en la batalla en ningún momento, se quedó de brazos cruzados esperando que fuera necesaria, sintiendo una completa estupidez el enviarlos a otros lados del lugar, que no conocían del todo. Pero ella no era quien para dar órdenes, solo debía obedecer como un peón.

Para vivir.

—Tsk no tenemos tiempo para esto—había dicho Tomura caminando un rato después de las batallas, en camino al lago donde pudo divisar dos chicos que venían.

Miro al profesor lleno de vendas, quien había recibido una paliza, no sin antes deshacerse de un gran número de villanos.

Una chica con lengua de rana y uno de los chicos de cabello verde, estaban espiándolos. Miro claramente como Tomura parecía molesto y dispuesto a matarles.

Y ellos lo sabían.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se mostraron abiertos por el horror, habían procesado que iban a morir. Fue cuando apretó los labios, antes de caminar en dirección del chico, este detuvo su mano antes de tocar el rostro de la chica, a lo que ella solo frunció el ceño.

Tomo sin delicadeza a ambos chicos, tirándolos sobre su espalda al suelo de forma violenta.

—Esto ya no tiene sentido, deberíamos irnos antes que lleguen refuerzos—le comento con los brazos cruzados y un puchero.

Tomura le vio enojado, pero ella no le importo.

—Eres molesta Uravity, debería matarte—le amenazo como siempre, así que le restó importancia.

Fue cuando sintió algo en su espalda, y antes de poder evitarlo se tiro sobre Tomura, saltando lejos mientras Noumu se colocaba frente a ellos.

Vio incrédula ese cabello rubio, esa sonrisa resplandeciente y esos músculos.

Su ceño cambio de semblante a uno enfurecido, mientras se colocaba frente al chico lista para meterse en la batalla.

No fue necesario, rápidamente una batalla de puños y golpes, se hizo presente en el lugar, mandándola a volar por haber reducido un poco su peso. Fue cuando algo sujeto su mano, topándose con unos ojos brillantes y un pelo verde desordenado que la miraba preocupado.

Uno de los estudiantes.

—Deku que haces, ella es una villana—gruño un chico de cabello rojizo.

Se soltó de golpe rápidamente viéndolo desconfiada, regresando su cuerpo a un peso que soportara, esos grandes golpes de aire que producían los puños de All Might y Noumu.

El peli verde giro a verle.

—Pero ella nos salvó ahora de que ese chico nos desintegrara—le indico algo confundido.

No.

Eso no era verdad.

Ella no había hecho eso, simplemente no había dejado que Tomura matara a más personas por que odiaba ver su Quirk en acción, era horrible cuando desintegraba a personas frente a ella.

Bueno, en esa forma les había salvado.

Apretó los labios antes de levantarse, la batalla estaba casi en su apogeo, y vio incrédula como un "Plus Ultra" mando a volar a Noumu por los aire, generando una gran explosión en todas direcciones. Vio incrédula a All Might al igual que todos, como este estaba rodeado en una nube de polvo y le indicaba a Tomura que se rindieran.

Ese poder era impresionante, casi similar al poder de su Sensei.

Apretó los labios sintiéndolos temblar, porque no tenían oportunidad sin Sensei.

Antes de darse cuenta de que sucedía, más héroes habían aparecido y ella había desaparecido en un agujero negro, siendo vista de reojo por el chico de cabello verde.

…

El castigo fue un poderoso golpe de Sensei, sujetándola por la cabeza llamándole inútil por no haber hecho nada. Luego había vuelto herida a su habitación, deseando que todo acabara, aunque en menos tiempo del esperado, nuevamente estaba con Tomura en el bar.

Reclutarían a villanos.

No eran tan malos, aunque cuando esa Himiko quiso hacerle un corte, simplemente la mando a volar por los techos. Siendo bajada hasta que Tomura le dijo que lo hiciera.

Era molesto.

Así que decidió salir ese día a pasar el rato a solas, no quería ir a la misión donde buscarían nuevamente aquellos estudiantes.

No quería pelear con mocosos que apenas están usando su Quirk, vale que eran de la misma edad, pero eso no significaba nada.

…

—Un batido de fresa por favor—pidió en aquel puesto de comida.

Miro enojada como el hombre no le atendía, por lo cual comenzó a mover su pie de forma insistente. Tenía ganas de patearle el rostro con su cuerpo más pesado, para que viera el sufrimiento que podía provocar.

Puede que su rostro se mostrara enojado.

—Suele tardar un poco, pero el batido es excelente—dijo una voz a su lado.

Giro a ver confundida, poniéndose pálida al ver a un chico de cabellera verde y ropas de estudiante. Luego del incidente al infiltrarse, había decidido investigar a los chicos, pero aparte de Bakugou o Todoroki, los demás no parecían ser un gran problema.

Trago nerviosa.

Pero no por eso tenía intención de interactuar con ellos.

Aunque fuera un chico con el Quirk tardío como Midoriya.

El chico ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—¿Nos conocíamos antes?—pregunto este entrecerrando los ojos.

Agradeció que como villana usara una máscara para cubrir su identidad y su cabello atado.

Recordó vagamente que Tomura le había ganado algo de interés al chico y quería hablar con él, apretó un mechón de cabello sin saber qué hacer. Podría atraerlo de forma inocente a que le hiciera compañía, antes de llevarlo a algún lugar y dejarlo inconsciente, llevarlo no sería difícil con su Quirk.

Vio esos ojos brillantes.

Entrecerró los suyos un poco, sabiendo que los suyos hace mucho no brillaban así.

—No creo, aunque te vi en el festival deportivo, una gran actividad—le alabo recordando que fue a verlos en persona.

Quería evaluarlos, saber sus habilidades, saber cuál era su límite y hasta donde podría llevarlos a todos. A pesar de sus habilidades únicas y sus poderes, aun eran jóvenes, aun podía con ellos gracias a su experiencia en batallas.

No eran un problema aun.

Noto como el chico se sonrojo ante el comentario, sonrió levemente al verlo tan tímido.

—Uraraka—dijo extendiendo su mano.

Este rio divertido rascando su cabeza nervioso, antes de aceptar su mano.

—Midoriya—se presentó.

Lo sabía.

También sabía que parecía haber una conexión entre Midoriya y All Might, con suerte podría conseguir acercarle a él, donde podría ver cómo acabar con este.

Pero All For One quería hacerlo él, o dejarle parte de su pelea a Tomura.

No estaba segura.

Al final del día termino con su batido y en una banca en un parque con Midoriya, el chico era bastante tímido y no hablaba mucho de su Quirk por más que intento indagar. Era curioso, un Quirk que te da súper fuerza, pero destruye tu cuerpo (como en el festival) era algo que podría interesarle a su Sensei.

Aun así.

No soltó palabra.

Se despidieron con una gran sonrisa, que desapareció cuando este se fue algo sonrojado.

Era tan fácil de manipular.

Miro divertida su teléfono y como había conseguido su número, luego de haberlo casi desmayado.

¿Debería decirle a Tomura?

No lo vio importante.

…

No participo en el atentado con otros villanos al campo de entrenamiento, ese día Sensei le había enviado a otra misión y comento que Tomura ya tenía suficientes compañeros para el ataque. Ella no dijo nada, solo se sorprendió como al llegar a uno de sus escondites, encontró a varios villanos con un chico rubio que reconoció. Bakugou, quien gritaba mierdas sobre ser un villano y unirse a ellos.

Puso una mano en su cadera.

Ese chico era un idiota.

Camino tranquilamente a la salida ignorándolos a todos, sabiendo que pronto algo pasaría y ella no quería ver torturas en ese momento.

Se quedó congelada, cuando una explosión sonó detrás de ella y muchos héroes estaban ahí.

Apretó los dientes.

Esos idiotas.

Corrió a buscar a Tomura, era el único que debía salvarse o recibirían un buen castigo. Pero al final perdida entre la multitud, choco con un chico raro con peluca que ignoro viendo la pantalla.

Viendo a su sensei perder.

Viendo a All Might sin poderes.

Viendo a la liga de villanos siendo vencida.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

…

Había ignorado las presentaciones de nuevos villanos y los nuevos ataques a estudiantes. Era tonto deprimirse por una situación así, era ridículo. Habían pasado varios momentos ya con los villanos y los estudiantes, pero ella simplemente pasaba en su habitación aburrida viendo al techo sin un sentido en su vida.

Buscaba alguna explicación.

Algo que seguir.

Ese día había decidido salir un rato en la tarde, esperando poder pensar en algo.

Pero era imposible.

Toda su vida había sido un título de su sensei, ahora que su marionetista ya no estaba. Estaba perdida, nunca tuvo algún sentido en su vida, no sabía que hacer o que decir. Estaba pensando en volver con Tomura, pero no estaba segura si eso quería hacer.

No sabía que quería.

Dejo de pensar cuando unos zapatos rojos se detuvieron frente a ella, alzo la vista confundida viendo los ojos brillantes que conocía bien.

Midoriya.

…

—Toma—le dijo el chico entregándole una bebida natural.

La acepto sin muchos ánimos.

No es como si tuviera que entregarlo o algo, ese chico, no sabía qué hacer. Pero al final había terminado contándole todo.

Bueno.

No todo.

Exceptuando la parte de villanos, que era adoptada y sin familia, que pensaba seguir a un loco psicópata. Posiblemente. Solo había hablado sobre perder su motivación, estar perdida en la vida y querer avanzar algún punto. Teniendo miedo.

El chico lo tomo con mucha calma.

—Sabes cuándo pierdo el camino, intento recordar que me motiva—explicó levemente.

¿Qué le motivaba?

No tenía nada que la motivara.

Su vida simplemente era existir, no hacer algo que quisiera.

—¿Qué si no tienes nada?—pregunto con duda.

El chico sonrió vagamente.

—Entonces debes buscar tu camino—

No sabía qué hacer, su única vida era ser una villana, sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre. No era alguien buena como el chico, solo tenía un destino que seguir adelante.

Sabía que no había oportunidad.

Sabia cuando lo vio despedirse con una sonrisa, que probablemente esa era la última vez que lo viera.

Ella era una villana.

Nada cambiaria eso, menos unas palabras tontas del chico.

Pero aun así, esas palabras le hicieron dormir bien esa noche.

…

Al final de todo, los años pasaron rápidamente, ella siendo una de las mejores villanas que se conocían. Muchos de sus viejos compañeros estaban muertos o tras las rejas, no por nada Midoriya se había convertido en el mejor héroe de todos. Aun recordaba vagamente su cara de horror, cuando en su tercer año, había descubierto su identidad bajo la máscara, luego que ellos hubieran formado una linda amistad.

Él era y fue su único amigo.

Aunque en ese momento su amistad, parecía no tener sentido.

Aunque cuando ella lo salvo en su batalla final contra Tomura, cuando ambos se despidieron con vagas sonrisas.

Todo parecía al menos, haber quedado algo calmado.

…

Con casi 25 años, Uraraka tiro sin piedad el despertador que no dejaba de sonar. Era un domingo, nadie se despertaba temprano un domingo. Gruño dando vueltas bajo las sabanas, sintiendo algo de frio pero sin querer levantarse aun. Un sonido de la puerta abriéndose, le hizo levantarse un poco viendo con ira asesina al chico que entraba.

Este suspiro, solamente con una pantaloneta puesta y una camisa sin mangas, dejando ver un gran número de cicatrices.

—Oye no me mires así, bien que lo disfrutaste—gruño alzando sus manos.

Sin importarle que se viera su pecho desnudo, cubierto vagamente por el cabello largo, aun así se veía demasiado.

Midoriya gruño.

—Pensaba sobre tu falta de vergüenza, lo de anoche claramente fue mutuo—se quedó este saliendo del lugar.

Ella sonrió vagamente.

Se preguntó qué diría el mundo si supiera que su afamado héroe número uno, aquel que tenía seguidores y amado por multitudes. Estaba acostándose con una de las peores villanas de la historia. Vale que Midoriya había logrado cambiarla un poco, aun asaltaba y lastimaba sin compasión, pero solo aquellos bastardos que lastimaban a otros.

Eso era lo único que aceptaría de ella.

Incluso algunos de sus robos los usaba para ayudar en beneficencias, una especie de Robin Hood.

Pero solo eso.

Se puso una camisa vieja del chico, caminando tranquilamente por aquel departamento en medio de la ciudad. Noto al chico sentado en un sillón, pasando los canales y disfrutando de uno de sus pocos días libres. Llego y lo abrazo por el cuello en su espalda.

Este dejo de ver la televisión, para verla de reojo.

Ese momento ella aprovecho para darle un candente beso en la boca, que al separarse provoco, que el chico estuviera levemente rojo.

Con un salto ágil se puso sobre el chico, pasando sus manos por su cuello nuevamente.

Viéndolo de forma descarada.

—Qué tal si disfrutamos tu día libre—le dijo de forma sensual.

El chico la vio suspirando.

—No voy a jugar GTAV contigo—

Lo vio horrorizada.

—Es la única forma en que puedes ser un criminal sin que te vean mal—

—Ochako soy un héroe—

—Vamos Izuku, sé que amas ese juego, pero no diré nada…ya sé que no eres tan bueno—

—¿En serio?—

—Estar fornicando con una villana, que fue tu amiga en la adolescencia, eso es algo malo niño—

—¿Niño?—

—Eres adorable—

Vio a este suspirar, probablemente pensando cómo había terminado metido en aquel embrollo sin sentido. Pero hay veces donde uno no sabe cómo pasan las cosas, donde los sentimientos solo aparecen, donde su historia tiene un extraño momento que ella esperaba siguiera para siempre.

Aunque era poco probable.

Disfrutaría ese momento todo lo posible.

Vio al chico besarla nuevamente, sintiéndose en el cielo.

Pensando y esperando, que en otro mundo, su vida fuera más fácil.

 **Fin**

 _Por no elegir se fue esta idea xD en fin, espero te gustara y te alegrar un poco el día._

 _Feliz ocho de abril para ti Eva y para todos quienes leyeran esta historia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
